Safe Smeethood
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: Hey it's me again, back, with new Ideas just like this one here alright. So this is a ZATR one shot. Zim and Tak are Smeet. Zim hurts Tak and helps her, they begin to feel something.


Safe Smeethood!

AN: Hello I am back from where ever I was. Anyhow this a random one shot that came into my mind, so hope you Guys like it. Something I have to tell before is: that this plays as Zim and Tak where Smeets, so think of sweet voices for Zim and Tak. It's in Tak's POV.

So I get started.

* * *

I never expected much of this Irken…how was his name again Zit? Ah anyhow he just randomly talked to me today and blushed as an idiotic moron that he probably was and he told me how I make him smile and gross things like that but I really don't care.

Ow but it doesn't matter so I walked around the Corner as so often and searched for some company as some idiot pushed me down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I said not even knowing who pushed me. I turned around to have a look on my `hero´ who just gave me a Heart attack and probably a broken wrist. "Oh it's you" I wasn't really happy to see Zip because oh well he just pushed me and annoyed me and things like that.

"Tak, I'm sorry did I hurt you? I wasn't planning to push you down I wanted your attention." He said with a serious face which I have to admit was a little cute.

"Well you NOW have my attention, so what is it?" I asked with less venom as before but I was still pissed off and I don't know if it was his face what caught me off guard or something else but I felt different inside me, I was WEAK at least in a weird way. "And to your other question. Hmm…" I checked my wrist if it was broken. So I grabbed it with my hand and bent it slightly and…"OOWW YES OH HELL IT IS broken." I yelled almost crying of the sudden pain.

"HUH I'm sorry Tak let me help you to the next medical bay." Zip said really caring, again I felt different I…loved that but it was also a shock for me. The medical bay made me panic.

"WHAT? NO I…I NO." I shrieked I really hate hospitals and everything which reminds me only the slightest bit of them.

"What! Why?" Zip asked while he closed the gaps between us a bit. What I haven't really noticed AT first but as I did I felt the sudden need to hug him and so I took a step to him as well.

"Because I don't like medical supply it hurts." I now whispered to him because of two facts. First he now was closer to me and second I felt like putty right now. And I don't know why but at that point I broke down into tears. But Zip was so behaved he bent down to me and hugged me, I of course hugged back and sobbed in his shoulder. Zip was really a worthy pillow…but I felt bad I don't even knew his real name. "WH…What is your name again?" I whispered in his antenna what made him blush.

"Z..Zim my name's Zim." He explained to me. Mhhhm Zim what a sweet sound I thought to myself and gave a small sigh.

"Okay Zim I don't like to say that but you are the first guy that gives me a certain feeling and a sudden feeling of safety inside of me." I said while I buried my face in his neck. And I can tell he liked that.

"I do? Mhmm so what is this feeling?" He purred out of his mouth, it was so cute.

I moved my head to face him and told him how I felt. "Well I think I…" I gulped between that and the next sentence what I was about to say. "Love you Zim…So do you love me to?" I asked fear swelling up inside me and I felt just for a tiny moment, what felt like a year for me, lost. But then…

…"Yes Tak I love you too, remember when I told you about you making me smile?" He asked me.

"Y…Yes?" I whispered and was overjoyed about having someone that loved me and I loved him in return.

"Well I wasn't lying, I was serious you made me smile all the time and you still do." He sweetly said and as I couldn't take much more of that, I simply kissed him deep and it felt heavily, sweet, exciting, new and safe. That's what I felt.

As I broke the kiss for some air he purred just like a kitty and nuzzled his head in my neck. I couldn't help myself as to smile. "Oww that's cute." But then he brushed against my broken wrist and we hit the reality again. "OUCH" I yelled in pain what caused him to remove his head immediately and face me.

"Sorry I forgot about that, Come on we have to get you to the medical bay." He said what caused me again to panic.

"NO I told you I don't like that." I explained to him, hoping he would stop that nonsense of idea.

"You said you love me so that means you'll have to trust me." I looked somewhere different because otherwise I surely would begin to cry. "Trust me Tak I'll swear everything's gonna be fine." He told me and in some gross way I believed him. I nodded he thanked me and we began our walk down the floor to the medical bay. And I couldn't felt more safe as in that very second.

The whole time I was supplied he hold my unbroken hand and I rested my head on his shoulder I was happy. Yes happy even in the most terrifying moment in my live.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think about that. I hope you like it and I think it's a worthy comeback fanfic or however you wanna call it so have a nice day and beware of the Ham-demon.


End file.
